Vandergelder Ishimura
0f29dd6cb7302138035f432507d98732.png tumblr_mfqvht9XZc1r11qslo4_250.gif gif2.gif lmaoo.gif giphy.gif Full name: Vandergelder Ishimura Nickname(s) or Alias: Vander, Imura Gender: Male Species: Parasite/Schistosomiasis Age: Ageless Currently lives: Traveler PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Height: 5'11 Weight: 187 Figure/build: Strong build Hair color: Red Hairstyle: Eye color: Viloet Behavior/Personality Vander is a very foul-mouthed and disrespectful individual; he frequently used profanity and complained towards allies and opponents. Vander has absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he killed; Physiology c4ec5def880797c9bd24b1acda1a2a1e.jpg charge.gif fist.gif From Folk tale these Demons are wicked Parasites that feast among the other races among them. Demons, Humans, Angels there all the same in the eyes of the Paraiste demon; When born the parasite only purpose is to make contact with an host for implantation process. By this point, the Parasite will have inserted their Silk like proboscis into the mouth and down the throat of the host, supplying the host with oxygen while implanting themselves within. The second process is for the Spider like Demon to feast apound the organs of their host spreading their powerful Silk inside the body crafting an web cocoon around the heart as the soul of their victim would be sealed forever. Next are their Silk, Spider Demons can manipulate silk a natural protein fiber, some forms of which can be woven into textiles. The protein fiber of silk is composed mainly of fibroin and is produced by certain insect larvae to form cocoons. The best-known silk is obtained from the cocoons of the larvae of the mulberry silkworm Bombyx mori reared in captivity (sericulture). The shimmering appearance of silk is due to the triangular prism-like structure of the silk fibre, which allows silk cloth to refract incoming light at different angles, thus producing different colors. They have the ability to make spider webs by infusing their spit or sweat with their natural energy. They could use their webs to bind, trap, or sense enemies. These threads are extremely sticky, yet durable and elastic. This is it’s constantly flowing through the webs. The sticky and elastic threads are so strong that even an elephant pulling each end would not break them. According from legend webs crafted from these Demons can hold more than five. When using this technique to harden the metal that they releases like sweat or saliva. The weapons created from this process form the core of his style of fighting. This metal hardens like steel upon contact with air, so by chewing it in their mouth and changing its shape these Demons can create weapons appropriate to each battle. Because it instantly hardens, direct attacks from a distance are possible. By excreting this Sticky form from their pores, These Demons can quickly create a temporary armor that is capable of blocking Chi once exposed to Oxygen. Due to their Spider like nature they also can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, and impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surroundings (a distant car-wreck). The user has or can generate extra body parts, such as arms, and legs. Allies/Enemies The H.I.V.E Weapon The Leviathan Creature~ 'Background' ' Homeland.jpg|Home sweet home Hands.jpg ' Bio in the workds! 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Jin Category:Gen 1 Category:Bad Guys Category:The H.I.V.E